Kimi Heikiko
Appearance Looking at Kimi, one would not expect her to be the researcher type. Wearing only a simple white bikini top, and a grey miniskirt, with a green belt holding it up, complimented with only a pair of tall red boots decorated with white belts, her outfit doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination. However, her lime green eyes, usually with such a piercing gaze, as if she was staring right into a person's soul, is probably what prevents most people from just downright ogling her. With her long, bleach-blonde hair accented with pink highlights, her appearance is definitely rather exotic. Personality Overly-cautious and prone to overthinking, Kimi is one of those people who would create many different strategies, simulating as many different possibilities as possible. the closest comparison would be to have a single starting point, and at each branching choice, she would simulate them all mentally. This careful behavior of hers stems from her physical condition, which requires her to think through every spell that she is about to cast, making sure if it is necessary to use the arcane, or if there is a more mundane method of completing the same tasks. However, she becomes somewhat less restrained when it comes to her research, the range being dictated by how new or unknown the current focus is on. It can range from being slightly more willingly to push the boundaries, to downright suicidally chasing after the goal, sacrificing anything to reach it. Generally, the latter is more common when it comes to obtaining rare and unknown information, sometimes even acting rather childish when she successfully obtains newfound knowledge. In regards to the unknown, she has both a love and a hate for it, both for the same reason. The unknown, while the definition of such is something that is not known, and therefore is information that Kimi does not have, it also means there are still much to learn. Unfortunately, just chasing after knowledge without any regards for the outside world has caused her to have...difficulties, in dealing with others. More specifically, she does not understand the basics of how negotiation works. Also, what's quite amusing, is that there are times when her careful personality takes a turn, sometimes even a full one-eighty degree U-turn. The most common one, is her 'minor' complex, with being the youngest Shinso vampire. It slightly peeves her, whenever someone else flaunts the years that they had lived. Backstory Born into a rather mundane family, with slightly sub-par status, Kimi's parents were obsessed over the supernatural. Researching as much as possible on it, in hopes of using such a research to improve their status, above and beyond what they were currently capable of reaching by themselves. While this did end up causing Kimi to be neglected somewhat, it did give birth to a slight curiosity towards the supernatural. Although whether that was in hopes of attracting her own parents' attentions or just an actual drive to to learn more about the unknown. However, as the research continued, it also sprouted research towards the arcane. As they continued, they slowly started breaching onto knowledge that some might consider taboo at the time, more accurately immortality. However, before her parents could find out too much, they had been slained, most likely to prevent them from digging further. But, they made the mistake of thinking that was the end. Deciding to pick up where her parents left off, her curiosity over what her parents had almost found, the knowledge which costed them their lives. That was what drove her to continue the research. As she continued, she had finally picked out the truth. The so called immortality that her parents had seeked, was actually the spell, that was used to turn oneself into a vampire. However, she could not find a single information on how the spell worked, or any information, asides from the fact that it was possible to create a vampire with it. However, at around the age of twenty, by chance she had a breakthrough. She had met what originally appeared to be a homeless man out on the streets. However, his aura, his very presence, revealed that he wasn't normal. There was both a sense of awe, and a sense of danger, that Kimi felt, as she behld what she soon found out to be a genie. When given a chance to make a wish, of course she would ask to become a Shinso Vampire. Although she had gotten her wish, it wasn't without a bit of...unplanned consequences. While she was turned into what she had asked for, her health had severaly deteriorated. Intriguing enough, the genie had mentioned that she gotten off rather lightly, mostly for the reason that she looked "rather delectable". If constant internal hemorrhaging could be called a "light" rebound, and aggravated with the use of magic. Over the years, despite her physical condition, her obsession over research has only increased. Choosing to follow her whims, and whatever interests her, expirementing on a large assortment of test subjects. Alot of the absurd and horrible altered creatures and plants that exists in the world could be traced back to one of her expirements. However, it became evident that she couldn't just keep researching without settling down. Or more specifically, having a dedicated location to claim as her 'laboratory', as well as having financial support to continue her endeavors. While job and residence hunting, she chanced upon a particular boarding school, the Osaka Gakuin 42. This was capable of fufilling both her requirements, especially if she operated as a teacher. Relationships Will fill as RP's go along~! Abilities/Equipment Scientific Phenomenon Kimi's main ability revolves around both the arcane and technology. It basically forces a scientific phenomenon to occur. Most commonly used in the transfer and conversion of energy from one form to another. This actually makes for some intriguing "spells", some more terrifying than others. Some, are just downright destructive. However, this spell can only cause phenomenon that is technically possible in nature. Anything that violates the laws of physics. But, on the bright side, as the spells do not have to fight against physics, it doesn't aggravate her condition as much. Thermodynamic Lance/Wall: '''kinetic energy, an object will accelerate towards the target. Contrary to popular belief, the hotter the object is, the more faster it can travel, by converting said heat into kinetic energy. Likewise, this can be done in reverse, converting kinetic energy into heat, and then dissipating said heat into the surroundings. This can prevent objects from moving. However, this can only be done on physical objects. As an example, a rock being thrown, water or ice, etc. However, non-physical like fires(intangible), or biological organisms(like Squishy) are unaffected. '''Newton's Charge: An intriguing spell, that effects physical objects. Or more accurately, physical objects in motion. It causes any physical projectiles to suddenly split in half. While the front half continues on it's path, the back half mirrors the first half, flying backwards with the same amount of speed. However, the way it works, is by firing a semi-transparent orb, and hitting the object with said orb. Newton's Well: Creating and amplifying a gravitational field on whatever the target is. The heavier the target, the greater amount of gravity can be amplified to draw anything and everything to it. She has to actually touch the object to be capable of utilizing this spell. Occam's Cleaver: This is more of an anti-spell than anything. So long as the targeted spell is completely understood by Kimi, and that includes the entire process of using such a spell, and not just its effects, it will strip away a tenth of it's potential. While this may not be noticable on small, simple spells, on complex, large scale spells, that tenth is quite a large chunk. However, the amount of targets she can effect at the same time depends on the speed. The longer time she has to "acquire" and "process", the more targets she can effect. In regards to projectiles that are moving too quickly for the eye to catch, it is impossible to effect. At slower speeds, say 40kmph, she can acquire up to six targets. Of course,the farther away the target is, the longer amount of time she has, and so the limit may vary slightly. Fractal Sphere: If Occam's Cleaver is an active-defense type spell, than Fractal Sphere is a passive-defense spell. It redirects projectiles away from center-mass,towards the extremeties, or sometimes even away from her body, once they are about a foot away from her body. However, the mroe powerful/faster projectiles are less effected, thus hitting closer to centermass. While technically labeled as passive, the spell has to be refreshed constantly, similar to "repairing", as it constantly decays even outside of combat. Registered Portal A rather standard type of spell, allowing Kimi to create portals that can link from one place to another. However, normally this ability is limited by sight. She can only create a portal and travel to a location that she can directly see. There is one way of getting around this, which is to open a permanent portal. By connecting any newly made portals to the permanently opened one, she can theoretically travel to the other side of the world. What is quite terrifying however, is that Kimi has a tendency to leave a portal open at a certain, infested wasteland. by doing so, whenever she opens a portal to it, usually some kind of horror comes out. Set Portal: This is the only way for Kimi to be able to open a portal to an area that she can not directly see. It creates a permanent portal, which any other portals can connect to, even if she is far away. However, this requires her to be at the exact location that the portal was Open Portal: Exactly as it says, this just simply opens portals. While this usually creates two portals, both are within her line of sight. However, if Set Portal was utilized to create a permanent portal, this spell can open a single protal to connect to the previously set up portal. Talisman Printing While unable to use magic properly, as it only aggravates her condition, this doesn't happen if the magic is from an external source. By using flash paper made from a certain plant, magic can be imprinted onto it. While simple in theory, the actual process is rather complex. It requires the knowledge of the steps of the magic to be known and understood, before basically getting someone to "shove" the magic power and the steps into the paper, sans the final, "execution" step/phase. However, this allows a flash paper that can be used by anyone to cast spells. Unfortunately, this require alot of preperation, as it technically is a one-use consumable. Equipment There is a unique tool, called the Homemade Pullet. Thanks to Talisman Printing, she usually makes sure to keep the binder stocked with spells. Trivia *Artist is Akkeyjin *Source is Valkyrie Crusade *The combat based spells under "Scientific Phenomenon" are named after the different Laws of Physics. *There's a rumor circulating that she can read your thoughts amongst her students, due to her piercing gaze and her ability to know when they were actually paying attention and when they were simply admiring her. *Her title of "Cheating Vampire/Researcher" refers to how she had a genie turn her into a Shinso vampire instead of the traditional method of using the ritual. *Her Antagonist ranking is on the bottom edge of Commander. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Kimi's Lime Tree Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:Teacher Category:Accepted Character Category:Antagonist